A known method exchanges data between a plurality of compute nodes having Java™ Virtual Machines (JVM). Each JVM includes a set of computer program instructions capable of executing a distributed Java™ application and each compute node includes wireless network adapters to exchange data between compute nodes wirelessly. Another known method provides an external storage system for a wireless device, wherein the external storage system comprises a controlled distributed scalable virtual machine system for store data.
Yet another known method provides for downloading and updating data between a mobile device and distributed database. A checksum is used to determine whether the document has changed.
Generally, wireless devices can store data to one or more virtual machines. In addition, a web application may communicate with a storage device remotely.